To See You Smile
by Lala the Screaming Fangirl
Summary: When Mello breaks down after finding out he is second again, Matt is determined to help him. Because, really, Matt would do anything to see Mello smile.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Death note story, and I'm feeling really proud of it, coz I spent heaps of time working on it. When I first planned this, it was meant to be a one-shot, but by the end, I figured I may as well separate it into chapters.**

 **Warnings: Language from Mello.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

To See You Smile - Chapter 1

Mello took a deep breath and went up to the pin board. He was glad it was early morning and all the other children were asleep; he did not need anyone else seeing him so nervous.

Reaching the pin board that bore the results of the monthly exams, Mello looked up tentatively, fists clenched so tightly he was almost stopping his own blood circulation.

1\. Near 100%

2\. Mello 99%

 _Damn it!_ Mello slumped against the wall. Just one, tiny percent. One single mark out of a hundred. He was always, always so close, yet not good enough. Not good enough to beat Near. _It's always like this. Every time. Urgh, why did I even bother bringing my hopes up? That annoying sheep will always be one step ahead._ Each month, it was the same. Near was first, with Mello just behind him. It was usually a bigger gap, a few more mark's difference, but that only served to make this time hurt more.

 _I'd rather be last than second._ Mello picked himself up and headed back to his room. He hated the way he was second to Near no matter how hard he tried. To him, being dead last was better than being this close to first place. At least it would hurt less. Tears began to fill his eyes, and he hurried back to his room, his sanctuary.

* * *

Mello burst into the room he shared with Matt and crashed onto his bed, sobbing. Matt, who had been waiting for him, sat up. Matt was always awake on the morning results were posted. He knew how emotional Mello could be, and was ready to face his anger, although, occasionally, Matt hoped that Mello would come back grinning, telling him he had bet Near.

From Mello's reaction, Matt knew he must've been second. Again. He walked over to Mello's bed, expecting a string of curses to be thrown in his face, "Mello?"

When Mello lifted his head, Matt was shocked to see tears streaming down his face. Matt stiffened, completely dumbfounded. This was so unlike Mello.

Slowly, Matt sat down beside Mello and pulled him into a firm hug. Immediately, he felt Mello release the sorrow he had been holding in. Burying his face in Matt's shoulder, Mello cried and let it all pour out, "M-Matt…" he chocked out the words, "H-He's first again. O-One m-mark! I was so close! I-I actually f-felt like I w-would beat h-him this time, b-but that d-damn f-fucking Near just h-had to be b-better!"

Matt smiled faintly. Even in this situation, Mello's language was still as bad as ever. _At least that means he's still sort of OK._ Wrapping his arms even tighter around the blonde, Matt spoke soothingly, "I know, Mels, I know," and it was true; he did know. Almost every night for the past month, he had watched when Mello stayed up late, studying like mad. He had seen the way Mello had skipped meals, devoting all his spare time to studying. Some nights, when he looked like he would simply pass out, Matt had forced him to go to sleep, going as far as dragging him into his bed.

So Matt knew better than anyone else that Mello worked extremely hard, hoping to beat Near. Now, seeing Mello reduced to tears in his arms, Matt felt hurt.

He looked back down at Mello to find him asleep. Matt sighed. Mello seriously needed some sleep. Carefully, he laid the blonde onto the bed, and pulled the covers up. Gently, he wiped away the last of Mello's tears and left their room quietly, making sure the sleeping form was not woken.

* * *

On his way to breakfast, Matt received a few stares from other children. It was rare to see Matt without Mello, and even more rare to see Matt without some sort of gaming device. So when Matt walked down the hallway without either, it was only natural he would attract some attention.

Entering the cafeteria, Matt grabbed a tray and some food, then sat down at an isolated table. Picking at his breakfast half-heartedly, Matt let his mind wander back to Mello. _I wish there was a way to help him,_ he thought. The memory of Mello's saddened face appeared in Matt's mind, causing his to grimace. All appetite gone, he left his meal untouched and returned to his room.

On his way back, the pin board caught Matt's attention as he walked past it. He glanced at it silently. It was exactly as Mello said: Near was one mark ahead. _One mark…_ Staring at the large sheet of paper, an idea started to form in Matt's mind.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's the first chapter! I've actually written up everything already, but I've decided to publish the chapters one at a time, so I can read reviews and make changes.**

 **I know it seems a bit rushed, but I couldn't really think of anything to fill time gaps, so I just went along with it. I hope you guys liked the start of the story, and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! Yay!**

 **A special thanks to** **MadamMandarinPear** **reviewing, favouriting and following! This really motivates me to keep going!**

… _should I?_ Matt hesitated, fist half raised to the door, unsure whether or not to follow through with his plan. He had been ready to just do it when he realised what he was about to do was kind of embarrassing. Suddenly, and image of Mello flashed across his eyes once again, tipping the balance for Matt. He would do this for Mello. He would do _anything_ for Mello.

Taking a deep breath, Matt quickly knocked on the door before he had a chance to change his mind. The door swung open to reveal a small, white haired boy wearing plain white clothing. The boy looked up at Matt, his face emotionless.

Matt gulped. He couldn't turn back now. "N-Near, I-I need your help."

A look of surprise filled Near's face before he regained his impassive look. "Matt requires Near's assistance?" he spoke warily, as if expecting some sort of joke. _I guess that's fair enough,_ Matt thought _, it's not like I've ever been nice to him._

"Yea…can I go in and talk?" Matt gestured towards Near's room. He was starting to feel awkward standing outside the door. To his relief, Near stepped back, allowing Matt to enter his room.

Matt looked around before sitting down on the carpet. Everything was white. The walls, the bed, the carpet, the shelves, everything. _Wow, he sure likes white._ Near cleared his throat, bringing Matt out of his reverie.

The younger boy sat on his bed, looking at Matt curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

He was not surprised when Matt answered, "It's Mello," Matt seemed to only interact with Mello, so it didn't take a genius to work that out. Near frowned as Matt continued, "Can you drop your scores at the next exam?"

"Excuse me?" Near tilted his head, staring at Matt unbelievingly.

Matt sighed. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he had to do this. "Please, Near! Just once, let Mello be first!" When he saw that Near wasn't convince, Matt kept going, "When Mello saw the scores today, he cried! You know he never cries!"

"It is true Mello does not cry often, but that is not a reason for me to diminish my scores. If this is all you wished to talk about, then you may leave," Near got off his bed and walked to his door, but paused at Matt's next words.

"It really hurts to see Mello cry. You don't know how much he studies to beat you. I've seen it. When I saw Mello looking so dejected this morning, I-I felt as though my own heart had shattered into pieces. He's my best friend! He's really important to me! So, please Near, I need your help! I'll beg you if I have to!"

Near felt a tug on his sleeve and turned, prepared to shake Matt's hand off. He wavered when he saw tears glistening in Matt's eyes. He bit his lip and looked down, unable to refuse Matt. Friendship was something Near could not understand, but he knew the bond between Matt and Mello must be extremely strong for Matt to beg him. Even Near knew, a person didn't just go up to their arch nemesis and ask for help.

Near made up his mind, "I'll help. I'll decrease my scores." Matt's head snapped up, eyes glittering and lips curved in a wide smile.

"Really, Near? Thank you! I-"

Near quickly put up a hand, stopping Matt's outburst, "One condition. I will fall to second, and _only_ second."

Matt's eyes widened in understanding and he nodded vigorously, "Of course! We'll plan this out so you don't drop too low. That would look suspicious anyway." He sat back down; pulling Near down next to him, "Let's see… Mello, you, and I are the top three students. Our scores are usually above 90% whilst the fourth person's score had pretty much never gone over 92%. So, on the next exam, I'll answer the questions so that I score around 95%-my usual mark. You score around 98%, just in case Mello doesn't get 100%"

Near's eyebrows rose, "So our whole plan is counting on Mello scoring above 98%, and the fourth person staying fourth?" Foreseeing Matt's question, he added, "We don't want you dropping down either; since it may cause suspicion."

"Right. I guess quite a bit is counting on luck, but I think we've got everything covered. I mean, I could talk to the fourth person if we need to, but I would rather keep this between us two; the more people that know, the higher the chance of Mello finding out."

With a quick nod of confirmation Near rose and opened the door, "You should leave now, before Mello realises you're here."

"Yup. See ya." Matt walked out, then suddenly turned back, "Thanks Near." Giving the boy a smile, he walked off.

 **A/N: Sorry to all Mello fans! He's back in the next chapter! I just figured I'd need Near for the storyline, and he's not really a main character, so I didn't add him into the characters section.**

 **Remember, a writer's motivation comes from their readers' comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I put a time skip here, mainly because, once again, I didn't have anything to fill gaps.**

 **Also, I was planning to update a little later, but I decided to do it today, mainly coz I was on the computer and didn't have a lot to do.** **So, without further ado, (and before I start blabbing about something completely off topic), let's get onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote! (Sadly)**

* * *

To See You Smile – Chapter 3

The next few weeks came and went, and before long, it was the day of the monthly exams. Matt had previously talked to Near, making sure their plan was still on and doing final checks and stuff. Now, he and Mello were in their room, doing last minute studies. Or, in Matt's case, playing games and watching Mello study.

Finally, Mello put down his book and put his head on the table, sighing. Hearing that, Matt paused his game and set it aside, giving Mello his full attention. "Mello?" he gently tapped the older boy's shoulder, "What's up?"

With a start, Matt realised Mello was shaking slightly, "Mels?" he was worried when the blonde didn't answer, and raised his voice a little, "Mello, look at me!" When he still didn't comply, Matt's worries increased ten fold, "God dammit, Mello! Look at me!" It was unusual for Mello to be quiet, and it caused Matt to feel nervous.

Un accustomed to Matt's loud voice, Mello lifted his head, showing the redhead the tears which threatened to fall, "Matt, I'm scared," he whispered, "I…I just have a feeling that, somehow, I'll make a mistake, and lose to that jerk! I know I've been working really hard and everything, but…" he trailed off, eyes glued to the carpeted floor.

Matt blinked. Mello was…scared? Then, his expression softened, and he gently lifted up Mello's head to look him in the eyes, "Mels, you'll be fine. Stop stressing out, you'll feel worse. Just go in there and do your best, OK?"

Mello nodded, then hesitated. Finally, he said, "Matt, I just wanted to tell you… thanks. Thanks for worrying." Mello frowned, adverting his gaze. He knew he wasn't the easiest person t deal with, yet Matt had been there all along, sticking with him no matter what.

Matt grinned. Knowing Mello, those simple words must've been difficult to say, "Well, let's go," Matt led the way to the examination hall. Upon entering, they quickly found their seats. The seating plan changed each month, and this time, Near was next to Matt, with Mello a few rows behind Matt and to his diagonal right.

Matt caught Near's eye and gave him a look. The small boy gave a small, discreet nod in reply; he knew what to do. They didn't realise, but Mello had seen the motion, although he passed it off as nothing special.

* * *

During the four-hour exam, Mello had finished answering the questions considerably fast, and was using the remaining time to check over his answers. Suddenly, he noticed he didn't feel the usual nerves exams brought him. _It must be because of Matt_. He looked at his friend thankfully, and saw that the gamer seemed to be answering the exam quite seriously, pausing at each question to think about his answers. Mello then glanced at Near, who was also looking very concentrated, frowning slightly at the papers. Glaring, Mello muttered, "Asshole," then went back to checking over his own test.

Once the exam was over, they were let out of the hall. Mello and Matt trudged to the cafeteria, ready for lunch. Unfortunately, Mello's nerves had come back.

Sitting at their usual table, Mello put his head in his hands, groaning, "I think I made a mistake on the grammar section. And most likely the last question too…Oh…"

Matt reached over the table and patted his arm. "Really? I doubt it. Cheer up! There's no point worrying now, and you'll find out the results in a few days anyway," He took a huge bite out of his sandwich, motioning for Mello to do the same. Instead, Mello took a huge bite out of his chocolate, leaving Matt speechless.

* * *

Turns out, 'a few days' shortened to one night. When they woke up the net morning, the boys found out the results were already out. Not surprisingly, they raced for the pin board, ignoring the fact that they were late for class. When they were a few steps away though, Mello stopped. Matt turned to him, the question in his eyes. _What?_

"I'm not sure if I want to see it," Mello said in a small voice. He stepped back round the corner and leant against the wall.

Matt followed, standing in front of the blonde, "Mels, you've done everything you can, and you've been so stressed out lately. I think you should take a look. Remember what I said? It doesn't matter what the result is." He put his hands on Mello's shoulders; looking into his blue eyes intently, "Mello, do you trust me?"

Staring back into Matt's green eyes, which, for once, weren't covered by his goggles, Mello found his courage. "Come with me?" he asked. When Matt nodded, they took the few steps towards the pin board.

On the count of three, OK?" Mello whispered, "One…two…three," together, they looked up to the top of the paper.

1\. Mello 99%

2\. Near 98%

It was the same score as the previous month: 99%. One mark off perfect, one mark's difference to Near, but... "I'm first…"

* * *

 **A/N: Love? Like? Dislike? Hate? Leave a review and let me know your opinions! The more reviews I get, the more motivation there is for me to keep updating!**

 **Who knows, I might decide to be mean and leave you hanging for a few weeks at a cliffy...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got a review saying my story went a bit fast, and I agree to that. There is a reason though: I wanted to keep the story short, since it's my first time trying to finish a multi-chapter story that has a plot. I was worried that if I made it too long I would start losing the plot or just stop updating altogether. So, bear with me and my annoyingly-fast-moving story for a little while longer.**

 **Also, sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, I just felt the need to end it there. I won't be leaving it on a cliffhanger for weeks though, so don't go crazy and kill me!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note.**

* * *

To See You Smile – Chapter 4

It came out sort of like a question, like Mello himself wasn't even sure it was true. Turning his head to look at his friend, he murmured once more, "I'm first." His eyes were wide with shock, his voice unbelieving.

The grin on Matt's face proved he wasn't seeing things, "Yes, Mels! I knew you could do it!" Without warning, he threw his arms around the blonde, trying to look excited. After all, he had expected this. He had _planned_ this. Although, seeing it happen before his eyes was indeed very exciting.

Then, they heard footsteps, and a voice, "What are you two doing here? Classes have started." They turned to see a teacher looking at them sternly. Quickly, they headed for class, Mello still feeling as though he was in a dream.

The teacher acknowledged the feebly when they entered the class and sat at their seats. As they passed Near, Matt gave the boy a small smile, mouthing the words _talk later_. Near nodded inconspicuously.

* * *

During the day, as the initial shock wore off, Mello was left feeling confused. Classes were over for the day, and he was currently on his bed, thinking over the issue bugging him. Of course, he still felt happy and all, but, for some reason, he sensed something was not right. Near's score seemed…too… _low._

As long as he could remember, Mello had only ever seen Near get full marks, nothing less. If he had scored 99%, then maybe, just maybe, it had been a coincidence, but for him to drop two percent… _what?_

Mello recalled that both Near and Matt were very focused during the exam, as though they were trying to get the best score possible. _Or trying to keep their scores low._ A flash of doubt filled Mello, but he pushed the thought away. _No…_ He bit into his chocolate, letting it melt in his mouth, hoping it would help him. _Think, Mello. Think._ No, he decided. Matt wouldn't. Yet a small voice at the back of his mind nagged him. _Then where is Matt now? Is he really taking a shower?_

Now that he had an idea, Mello's ingenious mind started to put the pieces together: the small looks before the exam, the concentration during the exam, and Matt disappearing now. It all seemed to fit in too perfectly to be a coincidence.

Mello tried to fight away the idea; of course Matt was taking a shower. Alas, despite everything, he soon found himself walking towards Near's room. The door was open a tiny crack, and Mello stood, paralysed, when he heard a familiar voice. A voice he would recognise anywhere. Matt's voice.

* * *

 **A/N: So, because the story is going really fast and all that, I made it so that it ends at the next chapter. Hopefully, it will be up soon and that it's not too crap. If you liked it, please review. If you didn't like it...please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok! OMG! The last chapter! I'm done! I have to say thank you to every single person that hung around and read this, because it really, really encourages me to keep going!**

 **Warnings: Well, Mello is angry in this chapter, and when Mello is angry, he starts swearing…**

 **Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Death Note.**

* * *

To See You Smile - Chapter 5

Matt was siting on Near's bed. He had ventured over to thank him, telling Mello he was taking a shower.

"Thanks Near. I still can't believe you actually went along with it and dropped your scores so Mello could be first." Matt still found the whole idea rather dubious.

Near gave Matt one of his extremely rare smiles. "I promised, didn't I?" he paused, and his expression grew serious, "I won't do that again, though. If Mello is to beat me once more, he must do so using his own intelligence and skill."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to do this again anyway; the risk of Mello finding out is too gr-" Matt was cut off when the door was thrown open, exposing the blonde standing outside. Matt gasped and stood up, but Mello had heard enough; he turned and sprinted to his room, away from his so-called best friend.

* * *

Back in his room, Mello slammed the door shut, curling up in a corner. Tears fell, but he made no move to brush them away. He had been desperately hoping his assumption was wrong, that Matt hadn't done it, but he had to accept it now.

He was angry, angry that Matt had lied to him, angry that he gone to Near for help. He was sad, sad that all of this was a joke; to find himself being first, just to have everything crash down around him. He was confused, confused why Matt would do something like this.

But most of all, he felt betrayed, because by asking Near to lower his grades and hold back, Matt was basically saying Mello couldn't beat him. This feeling, it was worse than finding out he had lost by one percent. It was worse than anything he had ever felt.

When the door opened then clicked shut, Mello looked up at Matt. Matt: his roommate, his best friends. Matt: his confidant, his savior. Matt, just…Matt.

As Matt approached him, wanting to explain, Mello felt his anger boil over like it always did, except this time he couldn't control it, couldn't keep it in check. Standing up abruptly, his fist shot out before he could stop, making contact with Matt's face, sending him sprawling across the floor.

Mello knew he shouldn't do this, but he was too angry, too betrayed, to care. He yelled at the redhead, "You jerk! Why did you do that? Why did you go to that son of a bitch and ask him for help? Do you think I couldn't beat him by myself? Was that why? Or did you just want to see me be humiliated?"

He grabbed the collar of Matt's shirt, pulling him up and shaking him, "Do you know how I feel right now? I thought we were friends! Fuckin' friends! I let down my guard around you, I let you know every single one of my secrets and you betray me? You probably blabbed about me crying, too, didn't you? You know what? I wish I'd never talked to you! I hate you!" he let go of Matt and stormed out of the room.

Mello stood outside, panting, until his mind cleared and he realised what he'd just said and done. He had hit Matt. That…that was unacceptable. Matt was the last person Mello ever wanted to hurt. He had to make this right.

* * *

Matt sat in a heap on the carpet, cradling the part of his face where Mello had punched him. He felt hurt, but deep down; he knew he had deserved it. Still, it didn't make up for the fact Mello had hit him. Never before had he done that. No matter how angry, how frustrated, Mello had never hit Matt. Everyone knew Matt was the one and only person Mello didn't hit.

Turning away from the door, Matt began to cry, shoulders shaking with each sob. He took off his goggles and cast them aside, letting his tears run freely down his cheeks.

He gave a small cry of surprise and tensed up when a pair of leather-clad arms wrapped themselves around him, but relaxed at the soft words that followed," I'm sorry Matt. I- I should never have those things." Matt was shocked by the sincerity of Mello's words, "I didn't mean any of the words I yelled at you, and, really, I'm the only shitty one around here."

Matt smiled a bit at that, but he still felt bad. Twisting so that he was facing Mello, he shook his head, "No, I did deserve some of that. I-I know I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't stand seeing you cry. I just had to do something, I couldn't bear the pain of seeing you upset, so I-" he never got to finish, for in that moment, Mello pulled him into a hug, and Matt knew that by tomorrow, all of this would be forgotten, and they'd be as close as before, if not closer.

Finally, Mello pulled back, lifting a hand to brush away Matt's tears. "Thanks, Matt," Mello smiled, and that smile dissolved every last bit of Matt's pain, leaving only happiness. It was all Matt had ever wanted to see; Mello's smile, a truly happy smile. It no longer mattered that he had to beg Near for help, it no longer mattered that Mello had screamed all those curses at him. It didn't even matter that Mello had hit him, because Mello's smile made up for everything.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, thanks to all who read/ reviewed/ followed/ favourited this story.**

 **I don't think there will be any sequels to this story, but I do have an idea for a separate piece. It will be the same pairing, so those who are interested, please stay tuned!**

 **Also, do leave a review to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism, opinions, ideas for new stories, or even flames, I don't mind! Because these are the things that help me do better!**

 **Ok, I've blabbed a lot now. Have a wonderful day/ night, and until next time!**


End file.
